Red Fox
by Kukurusyn
Summary: Suara petikan Shamisen, membawa Kuroko bertemu dengan pemuda bertopeng rubah yang Misterius.
1. Prolog

**Red Fox**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya [AkaKuro]**

**Genre : Drama, Romance,Supernatural**

**Warning : Shounen-ai (MalexMale), Typo, OOC**

**Story by Kukuru**

*

Manik merah yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, tatapan yang sarat akan kesepian...

Topeng rubah itu, yang selalu menutupi wajahnya yang tampak misterius dan hanya manik merah yang terlihat...

Ia satu satunya orang yang berani memarahinya, karna mengganggu tidurnya. Satu satunya orang yang tanpa ragu mengajak berduel pedang dengannya.

Satu satunya orang yang mencairkan hatinya yang beku.

Membuatnya jatuh berkali kali ke dalam jurang yang tak berdasar...

Bernamakan cinta.

**To be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 1

Langit sore yang biasanya cerah mulai tampak mendung. Tetes tetes hujan mulai berjatuhan mengenangi jalan. Tampak para warga, mulai berlari lari agar tidak mengenai air hujan yang jatuh dari atas. Namun bagi seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun, ia sedikitpun tidak terganggu oleh butiran butiran air yang mulai jatuh mengenai rambut birunya. Ia tampak menikmatinya.

Ia tidak peduli, walau air itu akan membasahi _Kimono_ biru yang di pakainya. Atau nanti bisa membuatnya jatuh sakit. Ia masih terus berjalan melewati rumah rumah warga, berjalan dengan tenang seolah hujan deras ini bukan apa apa baginya.

Langkah kakinya berbelok, membawanya berjalan ke bangunan yang tampak besar dari rumah rumah warga yang lain. Kakinya terus melangkah, hingga ia tiba di depan sebuah pagar besi yang tingginya melibihi 5 meter. Di depan pagar besi yang tertutup itu, terlihat beberapa para pria dewasa yang membawa _Katana_ di pinggangnya. Salah satu pria dewasa di sana menghampirinya dengan terburu buru.

Pria dewasa berpakaian _Kimono_ hitam itu, lalu menunduk dan tidak berani menatap dirinya. "Tuan muda, anda kemana saja? Shogun-sama mencari cari anda sejak tadi."

Bibir pemuda berambut biru, yang di ketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya terbuka. "Aku hanya berjalan jalan saja, bilang pada Otou-sama untuk tidak mencari ku di saat aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Tapi, Tuan muda. Hime-sama juga mencari anda, dia tampak sangat khawatir saat anda tidak ada di ruangan anda."

Perkataan dari salah satu pengawal miliknya, membuat Tetsuya melebarkan matanya. "Aneue? Ada apa dengan Aneue-sama?."

"Saya tidak tau, ketika mengetahui anda tidak ada di kamarnya tiba tiba Hime-sama menangis."

Tetsuya tidak bisa menutupi raut cemas miliknya. Ia lalu dengan cepat berjalan melewati para pengawal yang masih setia menundukkan tubuhnya. Berjalan melewati pintu besi itu, mengabaikan para pengawal yang langsung menundukkan tubuhnya ketika melihatnya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang keadaan sang kakak perempuan satu satunya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan kakaknya saat ini.

Manik Tetsuya menangkap pemandangan sang kakak yang tengah berdiri di tempat pintu masuk kastil, ia lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat sang kakak. "Aneue-sama apa yang terjadi?."

Gadis yang di panggil _Aneue_ oleh Tetsuya, seketika memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Mengabaikan pakaian miliknya yang basah oleh hujan. "Tetsuya kau kemana saja? Aku mencari mu kemana mana." Tangisan yang sejak tadi di tahannya akhirnya meledak. Ia lalu memeluk sang adik dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di dada sang adik.

Tetsuya balas memeluk sang kakak tak kalah eratnya. Sesekali ia membelai rambut merah muda sang kakak yang turunan dari ibu mereka. "Maafkan aku Aneue-sama, sudah membuat Aneue khawatir. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar di bukit."

Kuroko Satsuki lalu melepas pelukannya, sesudah sang adik menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya. Pandangan matanya menangkap penampilan sang adik yang bisa di belakang berantakan. "Jangan bilang padaku bahwa kau sengaja tidak membawa payung, hanya karna ingin menikmati hujan."

Tetsuya menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Menatap sang kakak dengan senyuman polosnya sembari mengangguk.

Satsuki menghela napas. Adiknya sedari kecil tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja menyukai hujan. Ia jadi ingat dulu, ketika ia menanyakan mengapa Tetsuya sangat menyukai hujan, sang adik akan selalu menjawab dengan senyum polosnya.

_"Karna hujan mengerti akan diriku."_

Satsuki tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan sang adik saat itu, dan sampai sekarang adiknya selalu pintar menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk." Ucap Satsuki sembari menggandeng tangan sang adik.

Setelah berganti _Kimono_ miliknya yang basah. Tetsuya berjalan ke arah ruangan makan di kastil tempat tinggalnya. Sesekali ia balas sapaan dari para pengawal yang berjaga, kaki kakinya lalu berhenti ketika ia melihat kopian dari sang kakak yang lebih dewasa tengah tersenyum padanya.

Disana berdiri sang ibu, yang selalu tampak anggun dan indah di saat bersamaan. Ibunya sedari ia kecil, tidak pernah berubah. Selalu memakai _Kimono_ putih, dengan aksen bunga tulip yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Dan tak lupa rambut merah mudanya yang selalu di sanggul rapi, dan di jepit dengan jepitan bergambar bunga camelia berkarat emas. Ibunya pernah bercerita padanya, bahwa jepit itu adalah pemberian sang ayah di saat mereka bertemu dulu.

Tetsuya menunduk, memberi hormat. "Okaa-sama, maaf sudah membuat Okaa-sama khawatir."

"Tetsu-kun, lain kali tolong jangan membuat Okaa-sama khawatir lagi." Suara lembut yang bercampur cemas dari sang ibu, membuat Tetsuya menyesal karna sudah membuat ibunya khawatir.

"Baik, Tetsuya tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucapnya bersungguh sungguh.

Sang ibu Kuroko Keiko, lalu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Sambil masih tetap mempertahankan senyum tulusnya. "Yasudah, ayo masuk. Otou-sama dan Satsuki sudah menunggu di dalam."

Sang ibu lalu membuka pintu _Shoji_ di depannya, di dalam ruangan itu sudah banyak terdapat makanan makanan khas jepang yang di taruh di atas meja kecil. Dan di sana pula terdapat sang kakak dan _Shogun_ yang memimpin daerah ini. dengan kata lain sang _Shogun_ itu adalah ayah kandung dari Tetsuya dan Satsuki.

Sang ayah sebagai kepala keluarga terlihat duduk dengan tenang, sembari meminum sake yang di tuangkan oleh sang ibu. Ayahnya tampak selalu berwibawa, dengan memakai _Kimono_ hitam bermotif garis garis abu abu, dan tak lupa dengan _Haori_ abu abu yang selalu di taruh saja di pundak dan tidak di pakai dengan benar.

Makan malam kali itu masih seperti biasanya. Selalu hening, hanya terdengar suara sumpit yang berbenturan dengan piring dan mangkuk.

Setelah piring piring yang sudah di bereskan oleh para pelayan selesai di bereskan, Tetsuya hendak memberi hormat kepada orang tuanya. Tetapi berhenti seketika ketika mendengar bahwa sang kakak akan di jodohkan.

Manik Tetsuya menatap ke arah sang kakak di sebelahnya, yang tampak menunduk sembari meremas _kimononya_. "Di jodohkan? Otou-sama akan menjodohkan Aneue-sama?" Tanya Tetsuya ke arah sosok dewasa di depannya

"Dia akan Otou-sama jodohkan dengan seorang anak seorang Shogun dari timur." Ucapan mutlak dari sang ayah, membuat Tetsuya memukul meja di depannya dengan keras membuat sang ibu serta sang kakak kaget dibuatnya.

"Otou-sama tak berhak memilihkan calon hidup untuk Aneue-sama. Aneue-sama berhak memutuskan hidupnya dengan siapa!." Tetsuya memandang sang ayah tanpa rasa takut. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan sang ayah bersikap seperti itu.

"Jaga mulutmu Tetsuya!" Sang ayah balas menatapnya lalu melanjutkan "Otou-sama tidak akan menyetujui Satsuki dengan _Ronin_ pengembara itu."

"Kalau memang Aneue-sama Menyukainya, Otou-sama tidak berhak melakukan itu." Teriak Tetsuya kesal.

"Tetsu-kun, kecilkan suara mu sayang. Tidak baik berbicara seperti itu di depan Otou-sama." Ucap ibunya lembut.

Tetsuya menghela nafas lelah. Lalu ia berdiri dan menunduk hormat ke arah ayah, ibu dan sang kakak. "Maaf." lirihnya, Sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Mengabaikan teriakan sang kakak yang mengejarnya.

"Apa aku terlalu keras pada mereka Keiko?."

Keiko yang mendengarnya lalu tersenyum lembut. "Cobalah untuk berbicara kepada mereka besok _Anata_." ucapnya sembari memegang tangan sang suami.

**To be Continue...**

A/N : Aku mau kasih tau dulu, kalo setting cerita ini pada zaman Edo sekitar tahun 1603 - 1867. Tadinya mau aku buat setting pada zaman Taisho(1912 - 1926) tpi g jdi wkwkw. Bisa di bilang setting cerita ini pada Zaman dulu di jepang.

Aku buat cerita bersetting seperti ini karna aku penyuka anime, film atau cerita bergenre Historical dan Samurai.

Contohnya anime Historical favorit ku itu Gintama, Rorouni Kenshin, Samurai Champloo dan Inuyasha.

Aku juga disini masih belajar kalau ada yang salah dalam tulisan ku tolong bantu koreksi:)

Oh iya, mungkin Sei di chapter depan bakal nongol.

Sedikit info di bawah :

Kimono : Kimono adalah pakaian tradisional Jepang.

Katana : Katana adalah pedang panjang Jepang, Ia merujuk kepada pedang satu mata, melengkung yang khusus yang secara tradisi digunakan oleh samurai Jepang.

Aneue : Aneue ini adalah lkatan yang di ucapkan untuk menspesifikasi anggota. Di ambil dari kata "ane" dan "ue". Anee mengartikan kakak perempuan, sednagkan " ue" mengartikan Atas.

Bisa disimpulkan, artinya adalah "kakak perempuan tertua" bisa di bilang kata Aneue ini lebih formal dan sopan.

Pintu Shoji : Shoji adalah panel dari rangka kayu berlapis kertas transparan.

Sake : Sake adalah sebuah minuman beralkohol dari Jepang yang berasal dari hasil fermentasi beras.

Haori : Haori adalah jaket gaya kimono tradisional Jepang yang panjangnya sepinggul atau paha, dikenakan di atas kosode

Ronin : Ronin atau rōshi adalah sebutan untuk samurai yang kehilangan atau terpisah dari tuannya.

Anata : Anata bisa berarti kamu(formal) atau juga panggilan seorang istri ke suaminya. karena anata adalah panggilan yg formal, makanya anata dipakai sebagai panggilan mesra.

Shogun : Shogun adalah istilah bahasa Jepang yang berarti jenderal. Dalam konteks sejarah Jepang, bila disebut pejabat shogun maka yang dimaksudkan adalah Sei-i Taishōgun yang berarti Panglima Tertinggi Pasukan Ekspedisi melawan Orang Biadab.


End file.
